Találkozás
by hunliner
Summary: Rövid összefoglaló: DiNozzo és a csapat. Disclaimer: ez egy rajongói történet, egy fanfiction. A történetben szereplő karaktereket nem én találtam ki, vagy ha igen, nem ragaszkodom hozzájuk, de többnyire szeretem őket \o/
1. Chapter 1

**_Két fanfic-et már fordítottam (.net/s/4880038/1/Ami_a_legfontosabb és .net/s/4849326/1/Bones_es_a_teve ez utóbbi természetesen nem teve, hanem tévé :-) hogy ne felejtsem el a megtanult nyelvet… közben megjött hozzá a kedvem, hogy magam is megpróbálkozzak eggyel. Ha akad itt valaki, aki elolvassa és tetszik is neki, akkor jelezze, hátha ösztönzést nyerek a fejemben lévő egész történet megírására. Természeten izgalommal várom a kommenteket, de legyetek kíméletesek; ez az első fanfic-em :-)_**

**_- - -_**

**Bevezető**

A baltimore-i rendőrség nyomozójaként utcákon és rendőrségi irodákban eltöltött néhány év után Anthony Dinozzo sok éve szolgál a Haditengerészeti Bűnüldöző Hivatal Főügyekért Felelős Csapatának kötelékében különleges ügynökként.

Az eltelt időszak eredményekben gazdag volt, de veszteségekben is: Kate, aki váratlanul távozott, nem sokkal azután, hogy nem akarta magára hagyni a fiatal ügynököt a pestis poklának kapujában; Jeanne, akibe nem lett volna szabad beleszeretnie, máshogy távozott; majd Jen Shepard igazgatóasszony, akit csak Jenny-nek szólított, ha úgy adta a helyzet. Tony-nak elszorul a szíve, ha rá gondol, a helységre, a helyszínelésre, mindarra, ami akkor történt… És Ziva David is, a „ragyogó", a „sugárzó" lány.

Tony csaknem meghalt, amikor Ziva elkezdett kisétálni az életéből: nem, mert szerelmes volt belé, hanem, mert a lány bizalmát vesztette benne. Benne, aki féltette őt. Nem akart még egy társat elveszíteni… így pedig, ilyen lassan, ilyen fájdalmasan végképp nem. Ziva mégis eltűnt, mérgesen, lázadva, elzárkózva… eltűnt a világban. Tony tudta - annak ellenére is, hogy a telefon nem csörgött, hiába bűvölte - tudta, hogy a lány még mindig a társa és felelősséggel tartozik iránta. Végül sikerült nekik: visszahozták, és ennél több történt. Visszakapták Zivát, a régit, a fölépültet, azt, aki bízhatott bennük, aki családja helyett családra találhatott köztük: ezúttal a lány elfogadta szeretetüket … Tony végtelenül hálás volt Zivának ezért: végre adhatott. Végre igazán szükség volt rá. Az idő sebeket gyógyít. Sok sebet. Persze nem mindet…

Ma az NCIS nagyon-nagyon különleges ügynöke, Tony Dinozzo lassan megtalálja helyét a világban, elfogadja a megváltozhatatlant: örökre egy nagyra nőt gyerek marad, aki mellett lehet bosszankodni, akit lehet utálni vagy szeretni… aki mellett egyet nem lehet tenni: unatkozni. Hogy ez a gyerekesség álarc-e, amivel rejteget valamit, vagy születésétől fogva természetének alapvonása, senki sem tudja. Ezt a kérdést már senki sem teszi föl magának. Ahhoz túl rég óta dolgoznak együtt, megszokták Tony-t így, ahogy van. Talán már Tony sem teszi föl magának a kérdést, ha egyáltalán föltette valaha…

Hiszen minek nehéz kérdésekkel foglalkozni, ha az élet döcögve ugyan, de halad, és az ember többé-kevésbé jól érzi magát benne? Valami mégis mindig történik… valami, ami megráz, ami átrendezi a világot bennünk, körülöttünk. Mint a kaleidoszkópban: a lassan kiismertet és megszokottat hirtelen új variáció követi és a szemnek igazodni kell hozzá. Vajon az ember tud-e igazodni az élet megrázkódtatásaihoz? Megtalálja-e a helyét az újrarendezettben?

Tony egyébként is szerette, de ezen a mai estén különösen is szerette volna, ha messzire kerülik az ilyen bonyolult, nehéz és semmirevaló kérdések. A hűtőből vett doboz sörrel a kezében leült a tv elé, félig fekve kiterült a fotelben, a sör apró párafelhőt füstölve, sercenve nyílt meg a fogyasztásra. Tony érezte, ahogy testében oldódik a feszültség, és kellemes lazultsággal a távkapcsoló után nyúlt.


	2. Chapter 2

A képernyőn egy régi sorozatokat ismétlő csatorna adásában megjelent Angel. Tony elkattintott róla, nem azért, mert nem szerette, ellenkezőleg: kisujjában volt az egész sorozat. A következő csatornán épp véget ért Dark Angel, a Sötét angyal egyik része, kattintás az előző oknál fogva. Korty a sörből. Reklám. Kattintás. Még egy korty. Baseball. Lecsukott szem és sóhaj. Korty majd kattintás. Semmi érdekes.

Tony újra meghúzta a sört, lecsukta szemét és hagyta, hogy a kesernyés lötty átjárja. Vajon mit van kedve megnézni? Hirtelen újra bevillant a képernyőn először meglátott arc. Angel, Boreanaz, Bones. Oké, legyen Bones, úgyis le van maradva a sorozattal, föltápászkodott, megkereste a második évad dvd-s dobozt, behelyezte a lejátszóba. Pontosan tudta, melyik résznél maradt el, kissé sok volt a munka, akadt más nézni való, akkor essünk most neki, gondolta. A távkapcsolóval rákeresett a 18-as részre: „Egy kemény ügy"… Míg Booth és Brennan a kocsiból kiszállva a bűntényről és Booth fájós fogáról beszéltek, Tonyban emlékeket ébresztett a háttérben látható baltimore-i gát.

Párhuzamosan követte a film eseményeit, és az emlékeit: Baltimore, majd Philadelphia és a még mélyebbről elősejlő Pione utcáit, embereket, akikre emlékezett, akikkel dolga volt. Áldozatok és bűnözők vonultak végig előtte: a már több mint egy évtizeddel azelőtti mindennapjainak szereplői, helyszínei. Apró részletek, összetört üveg a járdán, utcán szanaszét szórt ruhák, a sarki fűszeres felől áradó illat, repedések az aszfalton… majd szép lassan ködbe vesztek, oda, ahová valók, vissza az emlékek közé.

A képernyőn éppen a cement és a beton közti különbségről folyt az eszmefuttatás, amikor megszólalt Tony mobilja. „Mi van, Zöldfülű?... épp most kezdtem bele egy…" – majd hirtelen hányaveti hátradőltségéből katonásan ülésbe pattant: „Gibbs? Oké, hol? … 20 perc múlva ott vagyok." Hiába, a Zöldfülűt még ki lehet cselezni ilyenkor késő este, de a főnökkel szemben nincs ellenvetés. Úgyis napok óta lenyomozandó munka nélkül voltak. Tony fancsali ábrázatot vágott, mikor az elmaradt jelentések pótlására, és a meglévő anyagok rendezésére gondolt, ami akciómentes időben volt megszokott tevékenysége a csoportnak. Az időzítés persze nem tökéletes, épp már teljesen ráhangolódott a sorozatra, de legalább lesz egy kis változatosság a napok óta tartó monoton irodai munka közben. Mobiltelefon zsebre vágva, majd kattintás a távkapcsolón.

Fölvett egy hosszú ujjú pólót, rá egy rövidebbet, mint annak idején az állami egyetem tesi szakán, a farmert nem cserélte le. Az esti helyszínelő munkánál nemigen törődött ruházatával; az valami miatt napközben volt fontos számára. Mobilját és szolgálati fegyverét készítette össze, közben jól esően tapasztalta, hogy még ha néha az agyára is megy a sok megszokott arc, várja a velük való találkozást. Biztonságban, sőt egyszerűen „csak" jól érzi magát azok között az emberek között, akikkel dolgozhat. Szívesen hagyta ott az üres lakást.


	3. Chapter 3

- Mi van, Dinozzo, hol késtél? – hallotta Gibbs hangját, de tekintetét nem látta, a főnök rá sem nézett, mikor megérkezett a főbb utcáról leágazó sikátorba. Igyekezett, mégis mindenki ott volt már. Dr. Mallard-ot, az NCIS orvosszakértőjét kivéve, mert föltehetőleg eltévedt Palmerrel együtt.

- Fogadjunk, hogy még nem feküdtél le aludni, Tony – cukkolta Ziva, miközben lehajolt a holttesthez, de nem ért hozzá a szerencsétlenül járt férfihez. Még nem lehetett.

- Hogy találtad ki, Ziva? – játszotta a csodálkozót az ügynök, és ugyan választ nem várt, mégis kapott:

- Mert még nem feküdt ki az arcodra a reggeli benyomottság! – vágta rá a lány mosolyogva.

McGee odakapta a fejét.

- Na, mi van fiúk? – kérdezte Ziva.

Tim nem szólt, Tony széles vigyorral válaszolt:

- Fogadjunk, hogy te sem aludtál még!

Ziva meg sem kérdezte, hogy a társa hogyan találta ki, annyira nem várt választ. Mégis kapott.

- Tudod, honnan tudom?

A lány nem akart tovább szócsatázni, ennyi jól esett neki, többre nem vágyott; elindult, hogy terepszemlét tartson.

Tony viszont már megállíthatatlan volt:

- Onnan, hogy még nem aludtad ki az angol fáradalmait. Kiült és nyomottság. – magyarázta Tony túlzott türelemmel. – Így kell mondani helyesen. A kifeküdt kissé mást jelent. Meg persze az arcomon semmiféle benyomottság nincs…

- Majd mindjárt lesz – vágott közbe Ziva a szózuhatagnak.

- Nem, ha mondom – vigyorgott továbbra is Tony. Közvetlenül a lány nyomában lépkedett, és ez nagyon idegesítő volt. Ziva, megállt, szembenézett vele:

- De, ha mondom!

- Nem, mert mindjárt kinyílik a kisbicska a zsebemben, és nem hagyja, hogy bármiféle benyomottság…

- Mi az a kisbicska a zsebben? – kérdezte Ziva mellékesen, gondolta, hogy valami szólásféle lehet, és abban is reménykedett, hogy a kérdéssel talán rövidre zárja Tonyt a helyszínelés hátralévő idejére.

A fiatalember most már teljesen elemében volt, nagy levegőt vett a hosszas magyarázathoz:

- Ha például nagyon mérges vagyok valakire, akkor azt mondom neki, hogy mindjárt kinyílik a zsebemben a kisbics…ka – az utolsó szótagot egy fejére kapott tasli okozta pillanatnyi szünet után tudta csak befejezni. Ösztönösen behúzta a nyakát és lassan hátrafelé sandított. Meghallotta Gibbs hangját:

- Az én zsebemben már kinyílt.

Tony száján, ártatlan ábrázat kíséretében, kicsúszott a kérdés:

- Megmutatod, milyen fajta? – majd rekordsebességgel magába szállt és megjegyezte:

- Megyek a dolgomra, főnök.

Pár lépéssel McGee mellett termett és fölényesen kérdezte:

- Mink van, Zöldfülű?

McGee ránézett, már megszokta a fölényességet is és a megnevezést is, de egyik sem zavarta, hiszen mindkettőről tudta, hogy nem valódi:

- Késelés…

- Ez most vicc? – kérdezte Tony az előző beszélgetésre gondolva. McGee nemet intett.


	4. Chapter 4

Közben megérkezett Ducky is Palmerrel. Megkezdődött a komoly munka. A kezdeti összerázódás és ráhangolódás után mindenki összeszedetten és figyelmesen dolgozott. A helyszínelés vége felé Tony a gyilkosság közvetlen helyszínétől kissé távolabb nézelődött a kukáknál. Egy nyomot követve jutott oda. Hirtelen az az érzése támadt, hogy nincs egyedül. A szíve hevesebben kezdett verni, majd a pulzusa egekig szökött pár másodpercre, amikor egy guberáló macska nagy nyávogással kiugrott mellette a szemetesből. Ő maga is megugrott. Majd fölmérve a „vészhelyzet" mértékét, lecsillapodott és óvatosan körülnézett, hogy nem látták-e. Nem látták. Tony megkönnyebbült, majd visszaballagott a többiekhez.

- Találtál valamit, Dinozzo? – kérdezte Gibbs.

- Még nem tudom. Lehet, hogy igen, lehet, hogy nem. Mindenesetre vettem mintát Abby-nek.

- Ideges vagy Dinozzo?

Tony széles vigyorral körülnézett:

- Én, főnök? Ugyan. Nem vagyok ideges.

- De ideges vagy – kontrázott Ziva.

- Már miért lennék ideges? – kezdett rá Tony álértetlenkedve. – Bár, ha jól meggondolom, - fejét enyhén megbillentve, mutatóujját fölemelve folytatta - feszültségre adhatna okot, hogy késő este itt helyszínelek, holott már belekezdtem a Bones-ba – itt Gibbs szemöldöke alig láthatóan megemelkedett, amire válaszként Tony befékezett, de csak egy magyarázat erejéig – tudod, főnök, az a sorozat a FOX-on, persze nincs időm rendesen nézni, ezért megvan dvd-én, és… - Gibbs ekkor a fiatalemberre nézett, mire ő nagyot nyelt és elhallgatott. Ziva kuncogott, McGee türelmesen várt.

Gibbs még egyszer körülnézett, beosztottjai ácsorogtak, távolabb dr. Mallard intett, hogy ő is befejezte a munkát. A csapatvezető végül megszólalt:

- Végeztünk. Mindenki hazamehet. A jelentéseket pedig kérem…

- …délig az asztalodra – fejezte be Tony.

- Pontosan, Dinozzo. – nézett rá Gibbs, és még mielőtt Tony büszkén kihúzhatta volna magát, kiegészítette: - És nem később.

- Milyen harapós ma a főnök… – állapította meg Tony a többieknek, akik szétszéledtek, mire a mondata végére ért. Ezért merte félhangosan befejezni magának a gondolatot - … azért biztos szeret.

Majd ő is hazafelé indult. Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Anthony Dinozzo főnöke volt. Mégis több annál. Ha arra került volna sor, egy pillanatig nem habozott volna, hogy életét adja Gibbs-éért cserébe. És nem volt kérdés, hogy ez fordítva is igaz. Megingathatatlanul tudta, hogy bízhat benne, hogy a főnöke önmaga helyett is sokszor vigyáz rá. Bármikor számíthat rá… nem úgy, mint édesapjára…

Igen, ezért nem szerette ezt a napot, mely egyébként hamarosan véget ér. Sem a tévézés, sem a hirtelen beütött munka, sem az ökörködés nem feledtethette vele, hogy születésnapja van. De még egy ennél is szörnyűbb nap évfordulója. Tagadhatatlan, hogy erről a napról nem akart tudni. Megfogalmazatlanul is világos volt számára, hogy ennek a minden évben visszatérő július 19-ének a közeledtekor elviselhetetlennek tűnő feszültség lesz úrrá rajta… de hogy ezt Gibbs miből érezhette meg?

Ezen a napon már ösztönből mindenfélével igyekezett lekötni magát, mert ilyenkor elementáris erővel tört rá mindaz, ami az év során is minden nap az eszébe jutott… hirtelen nyomasztóvá vált az este. Gibbs harapós volt, mint egy kutya, talán reggelre ő is kipiheni magát. Ziva sem volt éppen empatikusnak mondható, bár alapvetően kedves Tony-hoz… a maga módján. És persze McGeek, a jó fiú… igaz is, valóban jó, rendes ember; lehet rá is számítani… nem úgy, mint… szándékosan nem fejezte be a gondolatot.

A megkezdett Bones epizód úgy, ahogy volt pár órával korábban, bent maradt a lejátszóban. Tony lefeküdt, de sokáig nem tudott elaludni. Forgolódott, végül megunta, odament az ablakhoz, kinézett. Nézte az éjszakát és az önmaga homályos tükörképét az üveg visszaverődésén. Megadta magát és emlékezett. Pár perc alatt évtizedek suhantak át rajta. Ivott egy pohár vizet, visszafeküdt és a következő pillanatban mély álomba zuhant.


	5. Chapter 5

Gibbs ugyanekkor lent volt a pincében. Nem aludt, ritkán pihent és keveset. Miközben a hajó bordázatán a felületkezelés előtti utolsó simításokat végezte egyre csak rangidős embere járt az eszében. Dinozzót összességében jó szakembernek ismerte meg, ügyes nyomozó volt, mégis megoszlottak aktájában a róla alkotott vélemények.

Gibbs egy baltimore-i nyomozás során került vele kapcsolatba. Helyszínelés folyt, amikor egy fiatal nyomozó, kezében nagy adag kávéval meglódult egy elhajtó rendőrautó után, de mivel esélye sem volt, ezért pár lépés után megállt. Épp Gibbs mellett. Fölsóhajtott: „Nagyszerű!" majd tekintete megakadt az enyhén őszülő, rezzenéstelen arccal, csöndesen őt személő férfin. A fiatal nyomozó – mivel tetthelyként lezárt területről volt szó – rákérdezett az idegenre: „Ön?" Gibbs elővette jelvényét: „Gibbs. Vezető különleges ügynök, NCIS." Tony rápillantott a jelvényre és kicsúszott a száján: „Tetszik." majd széles mosollyal leplezve baklövését odanyújtotta a kávét Gibbsnek. „Fogja, Főnök, mondjuk, hogy magának hoztam." Továbbra is mosolygott és Gibbs szemébe nézve állta annak tekintetét. Gibbs átvette a kávét. A közös munka során ügyesnek találta a fiatal nyomozót, náluk pedig megüresedés volt. Felajánlotta Dinozzónak, hogy gondolja végig, elmegy-e vele az NCIS-be, mire az kapásból ráfelelte: „Mikor kezdek, főnök?"

Kezdetben még el-elgondolkodott azon, jó döntés volt-e bevenni a csapatba. Mostanra már egyértelmű igen lett a válasza.

A pince félhomálya, a monoton munka és gyér lámpafény tökéletes hátteret nyújtottak az emlékezéshez, vagy éppen a felejtéshez – Gibbs hangulatától függően. Nem értette Tony-t. Időnként visszaesik a gyermekkorba, és rettentő idegesítő tud lenni, pedig már néhányszor úgy tűnt, hogy túljutott a kamaszkoron. Különben mi magyarázná Jeanne-nal való komoly kapcsolatát, vagy Gibbs hiányában a csapat felelősségteljes vezetését… Tony egyre többször hasonlít normál, megszokott felnőtt emberhez… kedvességét ritkán veszti el, de gyerekes hülyéskedéseivel gyakran kellemetlen tud lenni. Alapvetően azonban komolyodott. Minek tudható be ez a mai visszaesés?

Gibbs nem tudta az éjszakai fáradság számlájára írni; megérzése ritkán csalta meg. Márpedig egyre nagyobb aggódás kerítette hatalmába beosztottjával kapcsolatban. A csiszolás után visszamaradt finom port lefújta, majd a készülő hajó bordafelületét ronggyal is megtisztította…


	6. Chapter 6

.

Reggel felhangzott az MGM ismerős oroszlánbőgése, majd a Fox szignál. Tony álmosan kotorászott az ágya mellett mobilja után, mellyel ébresztette magát, és miután meggyőződött róla, hogy biztosan elérkezett a fölkelés ideje, még kótyagos fejjel, bizonytalan mozdulatokkal, a kis asztalon lévő pohár vízbe sikerült beletennie a készüléket. A nagyobb hiba az volt, hogy csak indulás előtt vette észre… de addigra késő volt. Órájára tekintett és látta: ma el fog késni. Nem vesztegette az időt azzal, hogy betelefonáljon az irodába, kirohant a lakásból. Gibbs hívása akkor érkezett , amikor kilépett az utcára: jelezni akarta előre, hogy mi a reggel behozott gyanúsított neve, ne érje Tonyt meglepetésként… de nem érte el a tisztjét. Tekintete villámokat szórt, mégis felülemelkedett főnök-mivoltán és leküldte a bejárathoz McGee-t, érje el Dinozzót, még mielőtt az megérkezik.

Mikor Tony meglátta a bejárat előtt kissé jobbra található NCIS feliratú tábla előtt a Zöldfülűt, fölcsillant a tekintete; ravaszul kijátszotta McGee figyelmét, és amellett, hogy emiatt rendkívül büszke volt magára, örült, hogy talán sikerül föltünés nélkül bejutnia a nyitott irodába. Megvette a késéskor kötelezőnek érzett kávét Gibbs-nek, belépett a liftbe, nagyot sóhajtott – maga sem tudta miért, de ideges volt, mintha vizsgára készülne. Igyekezett nagyon lezserül beérkezni… azt kívánta, bár a lift most a jól ismert glingelés nélkül, némán érkezne… és azt, hogy senkinek se jusson eszébe megkérdezni tőle, tudja-e hány óra… a mobilját majd később adagolja be.

Gling. A liftből kilépve szembetalálkozott Abby-val, akinek a tekintete sok mindent elárult, de nem azt, amit Tony kiolvasott belőle: „Mi az? Gibbs, észrevette, hogy késtem?" Abby pislogott párat. „Mi az hogy…!" - jelent meg a fordulóban Gibbs. Tony a hirtelen fejlemény miatt megfeledkezett eredeti tervéről és rögtön mondandója közepébe vágott: „Főnök, tudod az úgy volt, hogy a mobilomat véletlenül beletettem a pohár vízbe, de utána rohantam ide, ahogy csak tud… „ – elakadt a lélegzete. A vezető nyomozónak követnie sem kellett beosztottja tekintetét, tudta miért nem folytatta a megkezdett kimagyarázkodást. „DiNozzo..." – kezdte Gibbs, majd a keménység kiveszett hangjából, úgy folytatta: „Tony…" „Mit keres itt az apám?" – suttogott önkéntelenül a fiatalember. Ijesztően elsápadt.


	7. Chapter 7

.

Gling, gling. A nyíló liftajtó mögül McGee lépett ki. Csaknem belebotlott abba, aki miatt leküldték a bejárathoz, és abba, aki leküldte. Gibbs pillanatra rátekintett az érkező fiatalemberre, így az megértette, hogy most mennie kell, mintha mi sem történt volna. Szólásra nyílt száját becsukta, és már ott sem volt.

- A tegnap esti ügy egyik gyanúsítottja. Kerestelek telefonon. A mobilodon nem értel… hja, igen. Mindegy.

- Tessék? – jutott el Tony tudatáig Gibbs mondandójának eleje – Gyanúsított?

- Mivel foglalkozik az édesapád, Tony?

- Még mindig svájcibicska-kereskedéssel. Tudtommal.

- Közelebbit nem tudsz?

Dinozzo végre elfordította tekintetét apjáról és Gibbsre nézett:

- Nem dicsőség, de semmit sem tudok az apámról. Már semmit. – Tony pár szóban elmagyarázta, hogy amióta rendőrként dolgozni kezdett, apja visszafogottan, mégis megalázóan érzékeltette vele, hogy milyen ocsmány munkát végez, mások után koslat és minden közeledését hárította, Tony pedig elfogadta a helyzetet: lemondott az „édes otthon" melegéről, anyagi biztonságáról.

Gibbs komolyan aggódni kezdett, egyetlen poént sem hallott Tony fél perces válaszában. Miközben a felvonó ajtajában beszélgettek, az emberek kerülgették őket, folytonosan hallatszott a reggeli liftforgalom sűrű gling-gling-je. Tony észrevette főnöke tekintetében a részvétet. Ez a szokatlan felfedezés kizökkentette, persze nem volt ismeretlen, sőt, jól is esett, Gibbs-től különösen, csak mégis: most, hogy édesapja is itt tartózkodott, kényelmetlen volt. Enyhén főnöke felé hajolt, tettetett suttogással mondta:

- Hé, Gibbs! Még élek, nem vertek agyon – szélesen elvigyorodott, színe is visszatért.

- Ezernyi okot föl tudnék sorolni, mégsem találok meggyőzőt arra, hogy megértsem, mitől ilyen ellenséges veled az apád.

- Talán, mert haragszik rám.

- De miért Dinozzo?

- Miért, te nem haragszol rám időnként? – Gibbs a visszakérdezésre enyhén fölhúzta szemöldökét. Lehet, hogy végeérhetetlen magyarázat következett volna – Például, mert tönkretettem a mobilt, és nem értél el, vagy mert…

- Tony. – Gibbs hangja komoly maradt, valóban tudni akarta, ezért még egyszer megkérdezte: „Mit tettél, hogy ennyire megharagudott rád az apád?"

A fiatalember tekintete elkomorult, szavai súlyosan hangzottak:

- Semmit, főnök.

Tony állta Gibbs tekintetét, aki olyan mélységeket fedezett föl a nyilvánvaló, de tűnő szomorúságban, melyről eddig elképzelése sem volt. Minden bosszankodás ellenére kedvelte beosztottját. Kedve lett volna megszólalni, hogy itt családra talált, és apja helyett is szeretik őt a csapatban, de ez nem illett volna egy Gibbshez:

- Menjünk – jegyezte meg végül.

A pár másodperces intermezzo után Tony-ba is visszatért az élet:

- Rendben. A liftcsengőtől már úgyis megfájdult a fülem – ujjával úgy tett, mint aki a vákumot akarja megszüntetni a fülében. - Különben útjában voltunk itt mindenkinek. Bár ilyen korán…

- Tony, nem vehetsz részt a nyomozásban.

- Gondoltam. Elküldesz szabadságra, főnök? Már mehetek is? – csillant föl Tony szeme. Olyan jó volt elképzelni, hogy máris indul a lift felé, és mindaz, ami eddig megtörtént, nem is történt meg…

Gibbs megállt és szembefordult Tony-val; nem tett mást, csak enyhén hunyorogva, komolyan nézte. A fiatalember megértette: egy másodperc alatt összeszedte magát, és lehiggadt a találkozáshoz. Maga sem tudta megmagyarázni, de Gibbs tekintete olyan megnyugtató volt számára, mint amilyen csak a nagyon-nagyon régi, eltemetett emlékekben élt édesapjáról, aki este lefekvéskor elbúcsúzott tőle, és aki miatt nem félt a baldahinos ágya tetején ólálkodó vámpíroktól, akire olyan jó lett volna visszaemlékezni… ha ezek az emlékek még elérhető mélységben lettek volna. Ha nem temették volna be őket az utánuk következő évtizedek.

- Oké, főnök, vettem az adást.

És valóban vette. Könnyedén, vidáman lépkedett és voltaképpen örült, amikor az évek óta nem látott, őszülő, nála alig alacsonyabb férfi felé fordult.

- Szervusz, Papi! – üdvözölte mosolyogva. Kezét önkéntelenül is ölelésre nyitotta volna, de Giovanni Dinozzo köszönés nélkül, dühösen, fejével megvetően bökött azok felé, akikben bízott, akik minden feszültség és különbözőség ellenére olyan sokat jelentettek számára:

- Ezekkel dolgozol?

Tony nem mosolygott tovább. Sóhajtott. Köddé vált a nyugalma, mindaz, amit Gibbs tekintete jelentett számra. A gyomra görcsbe rándult. Nagyot nyelt.


	8. Chapter 8

seven

- Üljön vissza kérem, Mr. Dinozzo – kérte Gibbs udvariasan. Haragudott rá. Mégis: Tony apját tisztelte benne.

Giovanni Dinozzo a továbbiakban nem vett tudomást fia jelenlétéről. Tony leforrázva állt még pár pillanatig, majd lassan a helyére ment és leült. Válláról leengedte táskáját maga mellé a földre.

- A fiam részt vehet a nyomozásban? – kérdezte csodálkozva mély, rekedtes hangján.

- Nem, Mr. Dinozzo, pusztán… - kezdte McGee, aki asztalánál állt, de aztán elhallgatott az őszülő ember lesújtó pillantására.

- Nem magát kérdeztem, fiatalember. Tanuljon illemet.

Mc Gee megsemmisülten bólintott, hogy megértette, majd leült.

- Itt nem az illem az alapvető szabály, Mr. Dinozzo. Önt kihallgatásra hoztuk be gyilkosságra való felbujtás alapos gyanújával. Tony nem vesz részt a nyomozásban, de jelen lehet.

Az utolsó mondatnál Ziva is, McGee is Tony-ra néztek, az öreg Dinozzo tüntetőleg nem fordult fia felé. Az ügyvédjét várta, aki egy negyed órán belül meg is érkezett. A nyomozás feszült hangulatban folyt tovább. Mr. Dinozzo mindenkivel lekezelően beszélt.

A nyitott irodában töltött feszültségektől kényelmetlen idő hamar befejeződött, és Giovanni Dinozzót átkísérték kihallgatásra. Abby velük tartott; egy pillanatot sem szeretett volna elszalasztani abból, hogy lássa egyik legjobb barátja édesapját… akivel az évek hosszú során még soha nem találkozott.


	9. Chapter 9

eight

A kihallgatás során mellékesen kiderül, hogy Mr. Dinozzo – amióta felesége meghalt, állandóan cserélgette női partnereit. Ziva emlékezett arra, amit az idősödő férfi aktájában olvasott: Tony nyolc éves volt, amikor édesanyja meghalt. A kihallgató üvegének túloldalán így szólt társához:

- Nem kell itt lenned, Tony.

- Tudom – felelte, de maradt.

- Miben halt meg a felesége? – hallatszott Gibbs kérdése.

- Kérdezzék a fiamat.

- Magát kérdeztem.

- Bánatában - talán, talán először remegett meg a hangja, talán először lehetett sejteni, hogy van, vagy ha már nincs, valaha volt érzés ennek az embernek a szívében. Alig észrevehető sóhajjal folytatta: - Giulia miatt. Az unokahúgom volt.

Gibbs kérdőn nézett rá. Az öreg Dinozzo folytatta még egy mondat erejéig:

- Giulia öt és fél éves volt és Antonio miatt halt meg.

Először ejtette ki fia nevét, amióta kora reggel belépett az NCIS kapuján. Tony úgy érezte, ha egyedül lenne a tükörnek ezen a felén, összerogyna. Elsötétült előtte a világ. Amitől hat éves kora óta menekült, visszazuhant rá. Hogyan csaphatta be ennyire magát!

Apja válaszolt a föltett kérdésekre, de Tony a szavakat nem is hallotta, füle mintha védekezőn, tompult csöndbe akarná temetni az elhangzottakat. Mégis pontosan tudta, miről van szó az üveg túloldalán.

Az ő jelenlétében halt meg unokahúga, a fél évvel fiatalabb kislány, Giulia. Tony hat éves volt, ott volt és nem segített. Nem tudott segíteni… A gyerekek ketten fürdőztek a DiNozzo birtok tavában. Ugráltak a partról a vízbe. Ez tilos volt, időnként mégis megtették. Azon a napon is. Giulia egyszer csak nem bukkant fel. A kis Antonio várt. Azt hitte, a kislány kicselezte és víz alatt odébb úszott. Szoktak így incselkedni egymással. Közben egy mókás breki ugrált a lábára. Azzal szórakozott, hogy megpróbálta elkapni. Mikor sikerült, hívta Guiliát… de nem volt válasz. Megállt a brekivel a kezében. Körülnézett a parton, majd a vízben észrevette azt a furcsaságot. Hirtelen fölismerte a lebegő hajtincseket és a víz lassú, pirosodó elszíneződését. Ijedtében megdermedt… a breki kiugrott a kezéből… és ő meg csak állt és kerek szemekkel, alig lélegezve bámulta a vizet, benne Guiliával… a szülők pár perc késéssel érkeztek… A kiabálás és sikoltozás még eljutott a kis Antonio tudatáig, de mikor valaki vadul megrázta, és ráüvöltött: „Mit bámulsz itt!", akkor elsötétült előtte a világ…

…csakúgy, mint itt a szűk szobában, Zivával és a többiekkel… nem látta, nem hallotta őket. Gondolatai a múltba sodorták…

…az elkövetkező évtizedek azzal teltek, hogy Tony szembesül gyermekkori tehetetlenségével. Később kiderült, hogy nem is segíthetett volna. Egy tóba vetett, régi, elfeledett roncsban a kislány ugrás közben olyan szerencsétlenül felhasította kis testét, hogy ha azonnal kiemelik is, menthetetlen. Hiába tudta ezt mindenki, kimondatlanul is a kis Antonio vált bűnbakká. Tiltott volt az ugrálás, a kislány fiatalabb volt, miért engedte. Mikor látta, hogy a kislány bajban van, miért nem segítette. Egyedül Tony édesanyja érzett együtt fiával, de kétfelől is meghasadt a szíve: Giulia, férje nővérének egyetlen, későn érkező gyermeke volt; férje pedig nem értette meg, hogy fia inkább segítségre szorulna, nem vádaskodásra emiatt a végtelenül tragikus, élet produkálta színjátékban. És amit nem tudhatott és korai halála miatt nem is tudhatott meg az édesanya: a színdarabnak ezzel még nem lett vége… évtizedek szenvedése volt fia kísérője. Harc az emlékekkel, a feldolgozatlansággal, a félreértelmezésekkel.

Tovább nehezítette a kis Antonio lelki válságát, hogy apja, aki az amerikai polgárháborús hagyományokban próbálta „kijátszani" fejéből unokahúga elvesztését, kisfiát rendszeresen a „szaros vödör" hordozásával bízta meg. Később sem oldódott a helyzet. Édesanyja halála után a fiúnak minden idejét bentlakásos iskolákban és nyári táborokban kellett töltenie. Apja annyira semmibe vette, hogy egy alkalommal üzleti tárgyalásai során két napig a szálloda szobájában felejtette.

Tony gyermekkora sötétségben telt. Ugyan a végzetesnek kikiáltott tehetetlensége és bénultsága erőt adott neki ahhoz, hogy megtanulja hogyan uralkodjon magán hirtelen kialakult, gyors döntéseket igénylő nehéz helyzetekben, de napjait – alapvetően vidám és találékony jelleme ellenére is – beárnyékolta a hasztalan és elűzhetetlen lelkiismeretfurdalás… talán ezért is ment sokszor fejjel a falnak és nem gondolkodott, ha valakit megmentenie kell.


	10. Chapter 10

Két órán belül – a kihallgatás, és nyomozati eredmények egybevetése alapján – kiderült, hogy valaki szándékosan terelte a gyanút Mr. DiNozzóra. Tájékoztatták arról, hogy a további nyomozás elősegítése végett még beidézhetik meghallgatásra, majd távozásakor Gibbs - hihetetlen, de - elnézést kért tőle. Az idősödő férfi válaszra sem méltatta. Mielőtt kiment, fia elé állt, a szemébe nézett. Tony reményei feléledtek: talán most hogy sikerült tisztázniuk az ügybeni ártatlanságát, legalább egy szót szól arról, hogy milyen régen látták egymást, hogy talán egy kicsit hiányzott, amióta elkerült otthonról, hogy csaknem eljött meglátogatni, amikor kiértesítették arról, hogy élet-halál között vergődik a pestistől, de megtudta, hogy meggyógyul, azért nem jött, aggódott, gondolt rá. Mint egy álomban, pillanat alatt futott végig mindez Tony gondolatain, és a pillanatnak egy másik rövid pillanat vetett véget: éles csattanás és régről jól ismert fájdalom a bal arcán. „Igen, semmi sem változott" - vette tudomásul. Miután apja lekeverte a neki járó pofont, sarkon fordult, és szó nélkül, ügyvédje kíséretében kivonult a helyiségből. Senki nem mozdult: Tony sem. Arcának bal oldalán lassan előtűntek a vörös és fehér csíkok: apjának keze nyoma. Majd Tony egész feje hozzávörösödött a csíkokhoz, magában ráüvöltött az egész nyitott irodára: „Mit bámultok!"" – de csak egy széles vigyor jelent meg az ábrázatán.

Teátrálisan fordult körbe a nyitott irodában felé forduló ismerős és kevésbé ismerős tekintetek össztüzében: „Hát, ilyen az én apám. Most, hogy látták, mindenki dolgozhat tovább." Ezzel leült az asztalához, szokásos módon a munkához látott. Széles mozdulattal maga elé igazította a billentyűzetet, és az előző esti jelentését kezdte írni.


	11. Chapter 11

ten

Gibbs ledöbbent, amikor látta, hogy Tony, akit ismerni vélt, ilyen csodával határos módon uralni tudja érzéseit. Rangidős tisztje gondolatait viszont csak egy ki nem mondott gondolat űzte: „Elmenekülni!"

Ziva és McGee munkához láttak – jelen pillanatban ez volt a legjobb, amit tehettek. Ducky Gibbsre pillantott, Abby pedig odalépkedett a jelentéseibe bújt férfihoz, lehajolt hozzá és megsimogatta. Tony csaknem fölrobbant… Abby kedvessége mindig olyan jól esett neki, de most határozottan fájdalmat okozott. Mosolyogva Abby-re nézett: „Abby, hagyj dolgozni, nem akarom, hogy Gibbs visszaadja a jelentésemet helyesírási hibák miatt." Abby még mindig ott állt mellette, együttérzően tekintett rá és nem szólt egy szót sem. Tony várt hosszú óráknak tűnő néhány másodpercet, majd ránézett: „Nincs dolgod, Abby?" Hangja már nem volt olyan megszokott, szinte barátságtalannak tűnt. Abby összerezzent a hirtelen rátörő szorongástól: Tony a legridegebb pillanatában sem tudott hozzá barátságtalanul szólni. A lány emeletes talpú cipőjében, combig érő harisnyájában, mini szoknyácskájában, két, égnek álló, majd aláomló fekete copfjával végre elindult Dr. Mallard után, aki a liftnél várta. Végeredményben örült, hogy eljött a többiektől, a liftben már nem bírta és zokogásban tört ki Ducky vállára borulva.

Igyekeztek dolgozni. Tony szorgalmasan gépelte a jelentést. Pár perc múlva – ugyanakkor, amikor Ziva Tonyra pillantott, McGee - fejét továbbra is a monitor felé tartva - főnökére nézett. Gibbs pedig úgy döntött, hogy nem ül tovább a helyén, elindult rangidős beosztottja felé. Még mielőtt odaért volna, meghallotta: „Minden rendben, főnök." Tony föl sem nézett. Gibbs pedig nem hitt neki. Egyáltalán nincs minden rendben. Megsajnálta ezt a nagyra nőtt gyereket, akitől ellopták a gyermekkort és aki talán ezért, sok szempontból még mindig nem tudott fölnőni. Tony sejtette, hogy sajnálják… lehet, hogy sok mindent akart, de ezt az egyet nem. Minden tagja tiltakozott ez ellen a szó ellen: sajnálnak. Ez a szó figyelmét önmaga felé irányította volna és be kellett volna látnia, hogy ha valaki az ő helyében lenne, ő is sajnálná. Ha akarta, ha nem: sajnálta magát. Inkább nem akarta: ezért kizárja magát a dologból. Mintha nem vele történt volna. Írja a jelentést… de amikor Gibbs mögéállt, Tony szájából önkéntelenül, szárazon törtek elő a szavak: „Giulia nem miattam halt meg. Nem tehettem érte semmit. Hat éves voltam. Pont hat éves. A születésnapomra érkeztek." Fél fordulatot tett székén és komoly tekintettel egyenesen Gibbs szemébe nézett, higgadt hangon folytatta. „És nem vagyok egy nagy nulla. És nem csatornában végzem." Gibbs kislánya elvesztése óta nem érezte, hogy gyermekeként megölelne valakit… most először igen, úgy érezte, megölelné ezt a gyereket. Az élmény hatására pillanatra becsukta szemét, de nem mozdult, majd fürkészve viszonozta a fiatalember komoly, szomorú tekintetét.

Ott annyi szenvedést látott tükröződni, hogy Gibbs torka összeszorult. Nehéz volt látnia, hogy szakadék pereméről néz az az ember, aki több mint egy évtizede része mindennapjainak, aki annyira közel került hozzá ez idő alatt, mint… Gibbs tudatában a fölismerés lassan, de egyre határozottabb egyértelműséggel formálódott megfogalmazható szavakká… igen, aki annyira közel került hozzá, mintha a fia lenne.

Gibbs - olyan hangon, mint aki belelát, olyan hangon, mint ami sebet gyógyít, olyan hangon, mint amikor annak idején a kórházban pestistől fulladó fiatalemberhez hajolt - a fülébe suttogott: „Tony."

És Tonyban megtört a jég. Arca rezdületlen maradt, de könnyei előtörtek; csöndben, megállíthatatlanul. Gyors mozdulattal tenyerével végigtörölte arcát – mint egy kissrác a játszótéren, futott át Ziván a gondolat – majd fölkelt helyéről és gyors léptekkel a férfi mosdó felé indult. Mikor visszatért, nem nézett senkire… és senki sem mert ránézni. Gibbs már a helyén ült, a tőle megszokott, utasító hangon odaszólt neki: „Dinozzo!" Mint egy tasli a fejen, úgy hangzott. Tony hirtelen visszazökkent:

- Igen, főnök!

- Megvagy a jelentéssel?

- A lényegével meg, de még átolvas…

- Majd McGee átolvassa a helyesírási hibák miatt.

McGee fölkapta a fejét, majd helyeslően bólintott; Tony oda sem nézett, tudta, hogy így történt.

- Most pedig húzd haza a csíkot és aludd ki az éjszakádat, – Tony szólásra nyitotta a száját, azonban nem volt még itt az alkalom – de előbb rendezd a beáztatott mobilodat, és hívj, ha megint elérhető vagy – folytatta a főnöke.

Tony most látta alkalmasnak az időt, hogy tiltakozzon, megint csak szólásra nyitotta a száját, de megint elkésett.

- Ez parancs. Délután négykor pedig szeretnélek látni.

Tony fölhúzott tekintettel állt előtte… már nemigen próbálkozott száját szólásra nyitni, de ábrázata tökéletesen kifejezte, hogy csodálkozik és nem érti a dolgot. Gibbs, hangjában alig észrevehető utasítással megmagyarázta:

- Nálam. Pizzára. Pepperonisra. Úgyhogy ne egyél.

Tony-nak csak sikerült megszólalnia:

- Estig ne egyek? Éhen halok addig…

Gibbs nem szólt egy szót sem, de most az ő tekintete beszélt világosan: „Na, tűnés!" Tony megértette:

- Igenis, főnök. Már itt sem vagyok! - odavágtázott íróasztalához, egy mozdulattal összenyalábolta a cuccát, amivel aznap reggel érkezett - A sört én viszem! - jegyezte meg, majd diadalittasan nézett Zivára és McGee-re és a tőle megszokott gúnyosra játszott mosollyal masírozott a lift felé. Ziva pislogott egyet-kettőt, majd megszólalt:

- Úgy örül, mint aki a suliból kilóg.

McGee várt pár másodpercet, de rájött, hogy hiába, mivel Tony nem volt ott, hogy Zivát kapásból kijavítsa, így hát megtette ő:

-Nem ki, csak lóg.


	12. Chapter 12

eleven

Tony kilépett az épület bejárati kapuján, friss levegőt vett és nem tudta, hogyan érzi magát. Olyan valószínűtlenül alakult a nap délelőttje, hogy úgy tűnt, nem is vele történtek a dolgok. Ha valaki azt mondja neki, hogy csak most érkezett, elhinné. Talán azt gondolná, hogy rosszat álmodott… és csak most tért magához. Orrának enyhe dugulása jelezte, hogy mégis megtörténhetett: korábban sírt. Mi van, ha csak náthás, és mégis álmodta ezt az egészet. Megtapogatta bal arcát… érzékeny volt. Valahogy túl kellene élni ezt az elmúlt pár órát. Hát akkor legyen, túléli. Rosszabbat is túlélt már, és milyen sokáig… Kihúzta magát, újra és nagyon mélyen beszívta a friss, tenger felől érkező levegőt, elindult a parkolóban lévő autójához és azon gondolkodott, hogy a rossz mobilját a táskájába szórta-e be. Kinyitotta a kocsiajtót, a vezető ülésre helyezte hátizsákját, és kotorászni kezdett benne. Hirtelen tenyér szorítását érezte tarkóján, ugyanakkor arcát puha rongy takarta el; a meglepetéstől nagyot lélegzett, egy villanás erejéig még eszébe jutott a Dead Zone egyik epizódja, amikor az a három csajszi Johnny-t kijátszotta és egy elhagyatott úton… talán még érezte, hogy rongyként hanyatlik le… majd elsötétült előtte a világ.


	13. Chapter 13

Tony hamarosan magához tért, elrablói ügyeltek arra, hogy épp csak elkábuljon. Miközben hátrakötözött kézzel próbált félig dőlt helyzetéből föltápászkodni saját kocsija hátsó ülésén, azzal küszködött, hogy émelygése ne uralkodjon el rajta. Igen rosszul érezte magát, ha arra gondolt, hogy bekapkodott reggelijét a saját ölében láthatja viszont.

Tájékoztatták, miféle zsákmány lett belőle: pénzért adják vissza az életnek. A terv szerint fölhívják Giovanni Dinozzót, majd Tony elmondja neki, hogy elrabolták és kétmillió dollárt követelnek az életéért. További részletekkel még ma keresni fogják. Tony féléber állapotban volt, értette az elhangzott szavak értelmét, meg is jegyezte, mit kell mondania; de mélységében nem fogta föl a történteket. Hiszen annyira abszurd, hogy édesapja, a régmúlt papija, akiről több évtizede szinte mit sem tudott, egy nap kétszer is főszereplőjévé válik életének. Nyilván ez egy álom… most fog fölkelni, hamarosan megszólal a mobilébresztő… majd ügyel, nehogy a pohár vízbe helyezze vissza… aztán hamarosan fölébred. Addig is, ha álmodik, ha nem, most beszélnie kell, mert a füléhez nyomták a mobilt és ösztönző pofont kapott. Ez az ösztönzés kibillentette a kábultság határmezsgyéjéről és megérttette vele, hogy igen nagy bajba került.

Tony kissé vontatottan kezdett beszélni: az ütés hatására csak gondolatai szabadultak ki a tompultság állapotából, testének még nem volt egészen ura.

- Papi, itt… itt Ton… Antonio – a vonal túloldaláról indulatos dünnyögést lehetett hallani, amit Tony úgy értelmezett, hogy mondhatja, amit akar. Erőt vett magán, hogy nehezen forgó nyelvvel elmondja, amit nem akar, de el kell mondania. – A helyzet… zet az, hogy engem…

- Ittál? – pattogott a vonal túloldaláról a számonkérés.

- Nee..em, dehogy – hangzott tompán a válasz.

- De igen, részeg vagy. Előbb józanodj ki, aztán hívj, ha akarsz.

Ahogy Tony szervezetéből tisztulni kezdett a kloroform, beszéde is kezdett érthetőbbé válni. Igyekezett visszaragadni a szót:

- A helyzet az, hogy elraboltak… tak és váltságdíjat követelnek tőled a…

- Mi ez már megint! Valami idióta vicc? – üvöltött fiára Mr. Dinozzo és megszakította a vonalat. Sőt néhány pillanat múlva úgy döntött, hogy a telefonját is kikapcsolja. Túl sok volt ez neki mára. Talán remélt egy telefont fiától, a szíve mélyén remélte. De nem ilyet!

Az emberrablók nem erre számítottak. Néhány visszahívás után megállapították, hogy csak a hangposta érhető el. Ugyan Tony sem erre számított, de hamar túltette magát a dolgon. A kábítószer hatása elmúlóban volt, ez szorult helyzetében kissé derültebbé tette. Mintha csak az irodai székében ülne, kiegyenesedett és diadalom ittas vigyorral kísért arckifejezése mindennél beszédesebb volt. A bajszos nem türtőztette magát, hirtelen mozdulattal lekapta a kloroformos üveg kupakját, öntött a rongyra és mire Tony rájött volna, hogy újra lámpaoltás lesz, elrablója már az arcába nyomta a rongyot, hosszasan, élvezettel. Társa szedte le a kezét az ügynök arcáról, aki élettelennek tűnő testtel eldőlt a hátsó ülésen.

- Hagyd, még meghal, mielőtt aranytojást tojó tyúkká válna…


	14. Chapter 14

Dinozzo tüdeje, talán a jópár évvel ezelőtt túlélt pestis miatt, kissé hosszasan reagált a kloroform hatására, hosszas volt az eszméletvesztése, és másodszorra csak lassan tért magához. A bajszos bosszankodott, mert azt akarta, hogy a fogoly pontosan tudja, mi történik vele.

Gibbs egyig várta tisztje hívását. Ekkor már kezdett aggódni, mert ha Dinozzo kiscsigává változott volna – erre a gondolatára pillanatra csodálkozva szökkent föl szemöldöke -, eddigre akkor is jelentkeznie kellett volna az új mobiljával. McGee fölhívta az irodát, de ott nem járt. Akkor hol lehet ez a Dinozzo? Zivát elküldte Tony lakására, hogy megnézze, hátha otthon van már, csak elfelejtette fölhívni – bár ezt nem hitte igazán; inkább csak remélte. Egy ilyen délelőtt után, ezt kivételesen megbocsátaná neki.

Ziva nem találta otthon. Társa láthatóan haza sem ment. A lány fölhívta Gibbs-et és tájékoztatta:

- Nem. Minden arra utal, hogy reggel óta nem jött haza – ezzel lecsukta a mobil fedelét, zsebre tette és visszaindult az NCIS épületébe.

McGee fölnézett a képernyőről és egyből tudta, hogy dolga lesz. Gibbs-nek egy szót sem kellett szólnia, Tim szavalta: „Igen, főnök. Megyek Abby-hoz, megnézzük a biztonsági felvételeket." Még mielőtt elindult volna megkérdezte: „Gondolod, főnök, hogy valami hülyeséget csinált…?" Gibbs morgott valamit, McGee, mit nem adott volna érte most, ha értette volna, de nem merte megkérdezni.

Kikérte a felvételeket és lement a laborba.

Abby – akit a délelőtt során Gibbs megnyugtatott Tony felől, és megígérte neki, hogy igen, igen, persze, hogy ügyelni fog rangidős tisztjére, mit sem sejtett a fenti iroda aggodalmáról - bevezetés nélkül a belépő McGee-re nézett és hadarva magyarázni kezdett:

- Képzeld, van itt nálam egy nyálminta, és amikor mikroszkóp alá tettem, akkor vettem észre, hogy … na, találd ki, hogy mit! – ekkor ujjongva ugrott McGee nyakába, aki próbált kibontakozni az ölelésből.

- Abby, figyelj…

- Nem figyelek, te figyelj! – folytatta Abby kissé megbántódva, de még izgalomtól csillogó szemmel – Szóval! Mit vettem észre?

McGee kihasználta a válaszadásra kapott csöndet és nyugalmat, hogy újra belekezdjen:

- Abby…

Abby Scuito érezte, hogy nem tört meg a jég és méltatlankodva elfordult:

- Jaj, Tim, hogy lehetsz ennyire negatív!

- Nagy gond van, Abby.

Most, hogy a miniszoknyás törvényszéki szakértő vesztett lelkesedéséből végre észrevette, mekkora súlya van a labor közepén ácsorgó fiatalember szavainak. McGee nem tudta, hogyan folytassa. Abbynek hirtelen eszébe jutott a délelőtt. Kérdése inkább kijelentésnek hatott:

- Történt valami Tonyval?

Pár pillanat múlva már a felvételeket tanulmányozták és hamarosan ráakadtak arra, amelyen Tony kilép az NCIS épületéből. Az egész környék le van fedve kamerákkal. Egy csöppnyi virtuozitás a számítástechnika terén és bárki végigkövethető a kamerák láncsorán... A fiatal informatikus döbbenten meredt a képernyőre, Abby pedig tudta, hogy Gibbs mindjárt itt lesz, hacsak nem érkezett meg máris. Hátranézett. A csapat vezetője, mögötte Zivával, ebben a pillanatban lépett be az ajtón:

- Mit találtatok?

Többször visszanézték, ahogy társukat a parkolóból erőszakkal elviszik. A felvétel első ránézésre semmire nem bizonyult jónak, arra azonban igen, hogy megbizonyosodtak arról, Tony miért nem jelentkezett. Vince igazgató minden lehetséges segítséget megígért a csapatnak.

A biztonsági felvételek Abby-nél maradtak, míg a nyitott irodában az emberrablást tartalmazó felvételek másolatai alapján próbáltak előrébb jutni a nyomozásban. De miféle nyomozásban! Nehéz volt elvonatkoztatniuk attól a gondolattól, hogy Tony megmentésén kell fáradozniuk. Vajon kik rabolhatták el? Vajon mit akarhatnak?

- Ha váltságdíj vagy más alku lett volna a cél, már jelentkeztek volna – fogalmazta meg McGee az általános aggodalmat.

- De nem jelentkeztek – állapította meg Ziva. Gibbs McGee-re nézett:

- Sajnos, nincs további ötletem, főnök. Több órája történt…

- De nem is ölték meg a parkolóban, pedig megtehették volna, és ott hagyhatták volna a holtte… Tonyt az autójában, ha bosszúról lenne szó – vágott közbe Ziva.

A bűncselekmény órák óta történt… egyre kisebb a remény, hogy nem valamiféle bosszúról van szó.

Ekkor megjelent Abby:

- Nem hiszitek el, mit találtam!


	15. Chapter 15

- Elkezdtem visszajátszani a felvételeket. Az emberrablók egyike, egy baseballsapkás ember órák óta a parkolónál volt. És most nézzétek… mindenki a képernyőre meredt: az idősebb Dinozzo, miközben kilép a főkapun, pár szót vált az egyik rablóval.

Gibbs az asztalra csapott, és kiadta az utasítást: „Azonnal kerítsétek elő!"

Giovanni Dinozzót aznap másodszorra keresték föl a bűnügyi hatóságok. Mobilján elérhetetlen. Hangposta válaszol. Mégis könnyű volt rátalálni, mert szállodaszobájában tartózkodott. Bosszúsága tetőfokára hágott, amikor a rendőrség betört hozzá… hiszen már reggel elengedték! Elfogatási- és házkutatási parancsot követelt, és perrel fenyegetőzött.

- Mr. Dinozzo, látta-e a fiát ma reggel óta – kérdezte Gibbs.

- Nem – hangzott a kurta felelet.

Amikor Giovanni Dinozzo megtudta, hogy fiát elrabolták, akkor elmondta, hogy kapott tőle egy hívást, de úgy hallotta, részeg és azt gondolta, csak ökörködni akar.

- Gyenge jellemre vall, ezt gondoltam. Dühömben kikapcsoltam a mobilt.

Fél óra sem telt belé, és röpködtek a kérdések, csöndesen, színtelen hangon érkeztek a feleletek a nyitott irodában. Kiderült, hogy az idősebb Dinozzo pontosan emlékezett a baseball sapkás emberre, mert az illető közvetlen közelről arcon, telibe tüsszentette, még a zakóját is lecserélte, amint visszaért a szállodába. Személyleírása elég használhatatlan volt, mert olyan közel volt hozzá, hogy szemüveg nélkül vizuális benyomása nem maradt róla… a lehelete büdös volt, a férfi valamivel alacsonyabb volt, mint az öreg.

- Hol van a zakója? – kérdezte Abby, aki ott toporgott teli sarkú, magas szárú csizmájában.

Mindenki ránézett. McGee eszmélt először.

- Hol van most a zakója? A letüsszentett zakója van hol. – ismételte Abby kérdését, majd magyarázólag folytatta – Vehetünk dns mintát a köpetből. Hátha nyilvántartásban van valahol…

Az idősebb Dinozzo a szállodaszobában hagyta, a szobaszervizt kérte meg a tisztításra. McGee máris hívta a szállodát, már begyűjtötték a zakót, de még nem került tisztításra. Ziva kapta kiskabátját, kiviharzott, majd fél órán belül vissza is ért. Az eredmény nem sokáig váratott magára: Spancer Travis, becenevén Spancy, apróbb zsebtolvajlásokért ült, visszaesőként volt számon tartva. Személye mégsem volt összefüggésbe hozható a rendelkezésre álló adatok alapján egyik Dinozzóval sem.

A nyomozást ekkor kiterjesztették Tony baltimore-i kapcsolataira.


	16. Chapter 16

Az NCIS dolgozóinak nagy része a délutáni műszak vége közeledtével már távozóban volt munkahelyéről, amikor Giovanni Dinozzót a nyitott irodában hellyel kínálták – immár másodszor. Nem olyan volt, mint délelőtt. Nem látszott rajta érzelmi érintettség, de készségesen együttműködött. Nem heccelődött Abby-vel és nem szólt le senkit. Hallgatag volt.

Elmagyarázták, mi a teendője, ha hívás érkezne. Minél tovább kell húznia a beszélgetést, hogy bemérhessék a telefont. Gibbs mondandója végére ért, és nem volt benne biztos, hogy az öregedő ember megértette, amit neki mondott. Épp rákérdezni akart, amikor megszólalt Mr. Dinozzo mobilja. Az öreg látszólag szenvetlenül fogadta a hívást.

Na végre! Mit akar! Hogy megöljük a fiát! – üvöltött a készülékből egy ideges férfihang, majd pillanatnyi csönd után belelihegte a telefonba: - Ezt nézze!

A kapott videó üzenetet azonnal a kivetítőre küldték. Sok néznivaló nem volt rajta, mégis mindenki meredten bámult a képernyőre. Egy férfialak, minden bizonnyal Tony, hason feküdt, mozdulatlanul, hátrakötözött kézzel. Majd odalépett mellé egy fekete sísapkát viselő ember. Az irodát pillanatra betöltötte a dermedt csönd. A sísapkás durván megfordította az élettelennek tűnő testet. Tony ellenállás nélkül tűrte, és újra mozdulatlanul maradt, most már hanyatt, hátrakötözött keze miatt kissé kicsavarodott felsőtesttel, hátrabillent fejjel. Gibbs belesúgott valamit Mr. Dinozzo fülébe, aki szó szerint megismételte a mobilba:

- Honnan tudjam, hogy él? – hangja gépiesnek tűnt.

- Sehonnan! – hallatszott az üvöltés. – De biztos lehet benne, hogy nem fog élni, ha reggelre nem ad át kétmillió dollárt érte! – majd csillapultabb hangon hallatszott a fenyegetés, de még mindig indulattól hangosan hallatszott: - Az NCIS nevű rakás tehetetlenséget üdvözöljük! – majd rekedtes röhögés fakadt ki az emberrablóból és hirtelen maradt abba: - Nehogy megint kikapcsolja a mobilját! Még ma hívjuk magát!

A vonal megszakadt. Gibbs azonnal McGee-re nézett, aki alig észrevehető nem-et intett fejével. Harminc másodperc nem volt elegendő a hívás bemérésére. Pedig elegendőnek kellett volna lennie. Nyilván zavarják a háromszögelőt. Ha valóban így van, akkor ez nagy gond, mert akár több percet is igénybe vehet a bemérés – feltéve, ha addig tudják beszéltetni őket. Ez azonban inkább valószínűtlen. A csöndet megtörő első hang McGee-é volt:

- Annyit legalább megtudtunk, hogy a városban vannak még – majd folytatta. – Az egészet rögzítettük. Máris analizáljuk a kép- és hangfelvételt, hátha valamit kideríthetünk a helyszínről; bár a kép elég sötét, és a hang sem teljesen tiszta, de ismerek egy szoftvert, amivel egész jól lehet rekonstru… - Gibbs ránézett. - Igen, főnök, már neki is látunk.

A csapat az éjszakát az épületben töltötte, és próbált valami csekélyke nyomot találni. Gibbs a tizedik kávéjával a kezében lépett ki a liftajtón. Nem, mert nem tudott ébren maradni; sokkal inkább, mert idegessége egyre nőtt. „Még ma hívjuk!" – visszhangzott fülében az emberrablók utolsó mondata. Ahogy a főnök elhaladt a moszad tiszt asztala előtt, az megszólalt:

- Nem hívtak vissza. Ez nem jó jel.

- Tudom, a fenébe! – csattant föl Gibbs hangja, majd beviharzott asztala mögé. Helyére huppant, és nagy erővel lecsapta a kezében tartott dossziét. Hosszan kortyolt kávéjából. Ekkor akadt meg tekintete az idősebb Dinozzón. Vajon mi járhat a fejében? Tony-n nehéz volt igazán kiigazodni; állandó gyerekeskedése jól rejtette igazi érzelmeit. Ez valami családi vonás lehet, mert Giovanni Dinozzóról sem lehetett tudni, mi zajlik benne: nem érdekli ez az egész, vagy nagy viharok dúlnak benne, de a felszínen ennek nyoma sincs? Talán inkább ez utóbbi - töprengett Gibbs -, mert, annak ellenére, hogy fiát kizárta az örökségből, rövid idő alatt előkerítette a követelt, nem kis váltságdíjat. A pénz rendelkezésre állása óta egy óra telt el és Mr. Dinozzo szótlanul ült fia asztala és Tim között, ott, ahol hellyel kínálták.

Egész éjszaka várták a hívást.


	17. Chapter 17

Tony az éjszakát egy öblös csatornában töltötte, bár erről nem tudott. Törékeny tüdejének nem tett jót a kloroform. Elrablói járkáltak, mert elég hűvös volt a helyiség, fáztak és igen türelmetlenkedtek. Rabjuknak az emberi számítások szerint már föl kellett volna ébrednie. Időnként megcsörrent a mobiljuk, de még mindig nem tudtak újabb hírrel szolgálni megbízójuknak. Amikor a földön fekvő tiszt először megmozdult, egészen fölélénkültek. A kábító szer kezdett kitisztulni Tony szervezetéből, és legelőször az tudatosult benne, hogy megint émelyeg, majd rögtön ezután az is, hogy nagyon fázik: félig hanyatt feküdt egy sötét helyen, valamiféle hideg, nedves talajon. Ahogy egyre inkább magához tért, megértette, miért lett napja még valószínűtlenebb… hátrakötözött kézzel, lassan ülő helyzetbe tornászta magát, de gyomra már nem bírta a megpróbáltatásokat. Alig tudott oldalra fordulni, hogy ne hányja le magát. Vállával a falból kiálló ferdült, rozsdás csődarabnak tudott támaszkodni, így nem dőlt bele az erőlködéstől produktumába. „Remek" – gondolta, amikor a megpróbáltatástól már tudott gondolni valamire.

Még egész testében remegett, amikor kezek ragadták meg, talpra állították és tovább taszigálták. „Csatornában vagyunk" – gondolta Tony. Majd hangosan kiszólt belőle a helyzetének az X-aktákkal való groteszk hasonlatossága:

- Nem vagyok egyedül… mindig is tudtam, hogy nem vagyok egyedül… - dideregve magyarázott. Hangja szinte derűs volt, ezen maga is csodálkozott; mintha egy filmklubban beszélgetne. Aztán elhallgatott.

Vacogott átázott ruhája miatt, reszketett az előbbi hányás okozta megerőltetéstől, és egyébként is alig tudta, hogyan lépjen, hogy ne akadjanak össze lábai, föltehetőleg a kloroform utóhatása miatt. Az éhség is közrejátszott, és bár gyomra korgott, gondolni sem tudott ételre. Mondjuk egy kis ital, az jól jött volna. Mondjuk egy kis víz… vagy… Megragadták a karját, egy pillanatra lazult a kötél ereje, de csak addig, hogy az apró, sötét, nyirkos helyiség közepén székre kötözzék. Legalább ülve nem zavaró a térdek remegése. Talán csak őt érte az aprócska szerviz-ablakon, vékony sávban beszűrődő felkelő nap fehér-sárga sugara:

- Még jó, hogy nem Angel vagyok, akkor most rögtön elégnék – magyarázta az őt kötöző két szótlan embernek. Csattanós pofon volt a felelet:

- Túl sokat beszélsz.

Tonynak nem volt kedve még egy pofonhoz; nehezére esett, de hallgatott. Igyekezett nyugton ülni. Fél óra múlva halványult a kintről beszűrődő fény. Valaminek az árnyéka vetülhetett rá, vagy csak egyszerűen felhős lett az ég. Vagy esteledne? Fogalma sem volt, mennyi idő telt el délelőtt óta… az eszébe sem jutott, hogy időközben másnap lett. Fogva tartói némán bámulták, toporogtak a hidegtől és türelmetlenségtől, rágcsáltak valamit és időnként az órájukra pillantottak. A fiatalember még mindig didergett, nedves, hideg inge hátára tapadt. A mobilcsörgés ostorcsapásként érte, végighallgatta, ahogy a baseball-sapkás a kapott utasításokra aházgatott. Láthatólag minden világos volt számára. Közben Tony-t bámulta. Tony ennek nem örült.


	18. Chapter 18

A beszélgetés végén a mobil kameráját rá irányították, majd a bajszos símaszkot húzott. Amikor a felvételt indították, Tony tudta, hogy nem sztárfotó következik. „Hogyan lehetne innen gyorsan elfutni?" – ez foglalkoztatta. A bajszos mögéje sietett, megállt, és hátulról durván befogta a száját. Tony erre nem számított, szíve vadul verni kezdett, ujjaival kapaszkodót keresett, de csuklóját szorosan kötözték; semmit nem tudott megragadni. Nem volt elképzelése arról, mi következik. Orra kissé bedugult részben a kapott pofon következtében szivárgó vértől, részben a szüttyögős hidegtől. Erőlködve vette a levegőt fogva tartója ujjainak rése között. Amikor szeme sarkából meglátta a hatalmas kést, mely védtelen nyakához közeledett, azt hitte: itt a vég. A felvételt leállították. Ekkor a bajszos hirtelen elengedte, lekapta símaszkját és járkálni kezdett. A baseball-sapkás fölhívta Mr. Dinozzót, átküldte a felvételt, majd megszakította a vonalat. Újra telefonált, tempósan és röviden elmondta, hogyan fogják rendezni a követelést.

Tony előtt fölvillant a remény: „Még sincs itt a vég." Igyekezett egyenletesen lélegezni, próbálta függetleníteni magát helyzetétől és elképzelni, hogy filmben szerepel. Mondjuk a 24 órában… vagy nem, inkább a Magnumban, az light-osabb. Lassan lehiggadt, nézte a férfiakat, majd kis idő múlva megtörte a csöndet. Úgy beszélt, mintha egy városi pub-ban taglalna barátilag egy bűntényt.

- Az NCIS nem fog fizetni, mellesleg az apám sem. Szerintem ő végképp nem. Kár a gőzért. Mindannyian vesztettünk.

- Én nem. Maga megdöglik, én nyertem…. – vigyorgott kárörvendően a bajszos; majd hirtelen vészjóslóan komolyra váltott - Nem ismer föl, ugye? – indult el lassan Tony felé.

- Kéne? – az ügynök laza kérdése álca volt, belül őrülten keresni kezdett emlékei között. De nem volt találat… most irigyelte igazán Mulder fénykép-memóriáját…

- Elég az, hogy én ismerem magát – veregette meg barátságosan foglya vállát a bajszos. Tony-t egy barátságos vállveregetés még soha nem töltött el ennyi aggodalommal. Igyekezett gondtalannak látszani, mosolygott, de tekintete elárulta. Nagyot nyelt. A bajszos észrevette és pár centiméter közelségbe tolakodva, elégedetten bámulta a székhez kötözött ember arcát. Ez rosszabb volt, mint egy pofon… Tony tudta, hogy kár játszania. Már nyoma sem volt mosolynak; ha csapata most látná, meglepően komolynak találná. Nyitott könyv így kiszolgáltatva valakinek, valaki bosszúvágyának. Eddig azt hitte, hogy csak szerencsétlen véletlen áldozata: gazdag ember gyereke. De úgy tűnik, másról is szó van…


	19. Chapter 19

Azt kívánta, bárcsak tévedne. Bárcsak az NCIS mégis tárgyalna. Bárcsak ne lenne igaz, amit apja olyan sokszor kiskamasz fia szemébe vágott: „Egy lyukas garast sem adnék az életedért. Csatornában fogod végezni!" Tony körülnézett… a bajszos már otthagyta pár perce, a férfiak megint tőle kissé távolabb ácsorogtak, cigiztek, időnként váltottak pár szót egymással. Csak sejtette a csatornát a derengő homályban, a szagát ellenben nagyon jól érezte. Patkányok… Kate-et kinevette, amikor a kórházban a lány azt mondta, hogy most fél. „Ugyan, Kate! Láttál már engem félni?" … de amióta kikerült a kórházból, félt a patkányoktól. Maga is nehezen hitte, de félt tőlük… az a fulladás jut róluk az eszébe, amikor akarta a levegőt, egy kis szusszanásnyira volt tőle, hogy oxigénhez jusson, és mégsem sikerült. Amikor a tüdeje már csaknem fölmondta a szolgálatot, amikor hörgött, öklendezett és a levegő csak megrekedt félúton… összerázkódott. „Tony, hallgass rám!... Figyelsz rám? Nem fogsz meghalni. Megértetted? Nem fogsz meg-hal-ni…" Gibbs bement hozzá a kórházba. Kate is bent volt vele, ő életben tartotta, amíg Gibbs meg nem érkezett. Gibbs pedig megmentette. Ott volt és megmondta neki… „Nem fogsz meghalni…" Belül újra hallotta Gibbs hangját. Talán most is megmenti. „Bárcsak itt lennél, főnök! … Mondjuk egy kicsit gyorsabban, ha lehet…" DiNozzo gondolataiban is Tony DiNozzo maradt.

Megszólalt a mobil. Tony arca rezzenéstelen maradt, alig észrevehetően, mégis megugrott a széken. Ekkora feszültséget nem lehet kibírni csak úgy. A bajszos jópár méterre állt tőle, kárörvendően nézett rá, és füléhez emelte a mobilt. Tony visszamosolygott. Gibbs bátorító, atyai hangja elenyészett bensejében, de továbbra is mosolygott. Nem hitte el, hogy mindezek után most ne valami kellemes meglepetés következzen. És meghallotta: „Ha akarja, nekünk nyóc! Rögtön láthatja. Utána pedig, öregem, beszüntetjük az „adást" addig, míg át nem adják a pénzt." Győzelem! Megszabadult! Még maga sem hitte. Egy önkéntelen sóhajtás eltűntette arcáról a mosolyt, az öröm azonban megmaradt.

Mikor a túszejtő megszakította a vonalat, Tonyhoz fordult.

- Fizetnek magáért. Tévedett – mondta önelégülten.

- Nem baj – vágta rá Tony gondolkodás nélkül.

- A főnöke látni akarja, hogy él és rendben van. Kap öt másodpercet, hogy ezt elmondja neki. Ne csináljon ostobaságot.

A mobil kamerája a rab tiszt felé irányult, majd a hívást jelző rövid búgás azonnal megszakadt, amikor Gibbs fölkapta a telefonkagylót. A bajszos bólintott, Tony pedig – a fázástól kissé szorult torokkal, egész testében remegve – megszólalt, mintha csak egy show-műsor vezetője lenne; hangja szinte derűsen csengett: „Üdvözlöm a csatorna adás tagjait. Rendben vagyok. Mikor jöttök értem?" – majd tekintete elkomolyodott – „Köszönöm, Gibbs."

Az irodában vegyes érzelmekkel hallgatták Tony „közvetítését", akinek édesapja akkor is a kivetítő felé fordult, amikor már azon nem látszott semmi. Abby enyhén mosolyogva, bátorítólag megérintette a vállát és odasúgta neki:

- Mindig ilyen! Klassz, mi?

A munka tovább folyt. Az előzetes megbeszélés során megállapodtak abban, hogy nem árulják el, hogy már megvan a váltságdíj, hanem ameddig lehet, húzzák az időt, mert remélték, hogy haladékot nyernek ahhoz, hogy valami nyomon elindulhassanak. Fél órát nyertek, de nem jutottak előrébb, másik fél óra alatt lebonyolították az összeg átadását: profi szervezés volt. Játszani pedig nem tudtak a túsz életével. Képtelenek voltak rá; közülük való volt.

Tony minderről mit sem tudott, számára ez egy következő órányi ülve fagyoskodást jelentett. Mobilcsörgés. Pár szó beszélgetés. Megvan a pénz. A rangidős tiszt remélte hogy egyszerűen csak ottfelejtik őt, hiszen megkapták, amit akartak. Két millió dollár! Honnan szedett Gibbs ilyen hamar ekkora összeget? De mindegy, csak már jusson ki innen. A várva várt szabadulás azonban késlekedni látszott. A két emberrabló félrevonulva láthatóan vitába keveredett, majd a baseball-sapkás megszólalt: „Nekem tök mindegy!" Tony csak ült – úgysem tehetett mást. Remélte, hogy a szoros kötél hamarosan lekerül a kezéről. Úgy is lett, de a szabadság nem sokáig tartott. A falba szerelt, nedves, penészes fém létrához penderítették, majd oda bilincselték. „Ez most minek? Úgysem szöknék el. Hamarosan szabad leszek." A hátát és veséjét ért ökölcsapásokkal együtt folyamatosan zuhogtak a szavak: „Lehet, hogy igen. Lehet, hogy nem."


	20. Chapter 20

A szó- és ütlegzápor után Tony görnyedten kucorgott, miközben próbált levegőhöz jutni, gondolatai kristálytisztákká váltak. Kezdett összeállni a kép: a pénzt nem az elrablói veszik át. Jól kitervelték. „Remélem, Gibbs tudja, mit csinál" – gondolta kétségbeesetten. Lassan álló helyzetbe tornázta magát, és csak vállával támaszkodott a falnak; a hideg kezdett mindennél elviselhetetlenebbé válni.

A baseball-sapkás egyszer csak intett társának, aki zsebébe nyúlva lassan közeledett. Vajon mit akarhat? A bajszos előkapott egy tekercs vastag szigszalagot.

- Maga mindig hord magánál ilye…? – Tony ijedtében kezdett beszélni és tulajdonképpen örült, hogy leállították a szövegelésben. Semmi kedve nem volt hozzá. De máshogy hogyan lehetne túlélni?

Lekötött szájjal, létrához bilincselve ácsorgott, bár inkább volt ez görnyedt, falnak dőlés. Térdei remegtek a gyöngeségtől, hosszú ideje nem evett, ami a gyomrában volt, attól megszabadult, éhes volt, szomjas és szó szerint alig állt a lábán. Belülről is fázott, úgy érezte: belázasodott. Köhécselt, bár elég nehézkesen, hiszen száját szigszalaggal kötötték le. Ez azonban kevésbé aggasztotta, mint a dolgok alakulása. Sejtette, hogy valami nem stimmel. Miért kötötték le a száját? Miért nem engedik el?

A korábban hátát ért ütések miatt kínosan erőlködve, de ránézett a vele szemben álló férfiakra, akik éppen fölvételt készítettek róla, és akkor a bajszos tekintetéből megértette, hogy őneki valószínűleg így is, úgy is vége. Nem gondolkodott, hanem ösztönből védte a csapatot, pánik lett úrrá rajta, és már nem volt biztos benne, hogy jól rakta össze a hallottakat. Már nem volt benne biztos, hogy fizettek-e érte, vagy csak most fognak… Azt hitte, mégis csak lesz következő „adás" az NCIS csapat meggyőzésére, hogy él és egészséges. Vadul integetni kezdett a fejével, hogy ne fizessenek érte. Majd Tony dermedten figyelt, hogy most mi következik. Nem akart gondolkodni… jeges félelem futott rajta végig. A bajszos odament hozzá és letépte szájáról a szigszalagot. Tony újra beszélhetett volna, de elhagyták a szavak. Felnyögött.

- Nem lesz több telefonálás! Se több adás! És semmi sem lesz már neked – minderre arcába üvöltve hívta föl a figyelmét fogva tartója, majd a fiatalember fülébe suttogva megállapította: „Közeledik a vég." Az ötödik pofon után Tony arcának mindkét oldala égett, mint a tűz. Görnyedten állt. Szinte megváltásként érte, hogy a bosszúvágyó ember az arcába vágott: minden elsötétült előtte. Nem is a fájdalom megszűnése jött jól, hanem a félelem folyamának megfékezése. A fogoly már semmit nem érzett, lassan megszűnt körülötte a világ.


	21. Chapter 21

Amíg lezajlott a váltságdíj átadása, McGee még mindig - személyes gondolatai elterelése miatt is, de leginkább, ügyeletes „egrecíroztatója" épségben való előkerülése érdekében - Tony baltimore-i éveire kiterjesztett nyomozást vezette. Ez inkább egyfajta kutatómunka volt: régi ügyek szereplőinek, helyiségneveinek, indítékainak számítógépes földolgozása, egybevetése, néhány telefonhívás. Végül az óriás-puzzle darabjaiból kezdett összeállni a kép: Spancer Travis-t könnyű volt lenyomozni. A baltimore-i rendőrség készséggel állt rendelkezésére – főleg, hogy megtudták, kinek segíthetnek. Tony-nak hallgatólagos híre volt, mindenki emlékezett rá, aki vele egy időben dolgozott: „ja, az a jó fej olasz?" vagy „persze, az a sületlen Dinozzo?". De akár így, akár úgy vélekedtek róla, tudták, hogy egy volt közülük – és minden erejükkel azon voltak, hogy segítsenek.

Spancer Travis, az egyik haverjával, Dennis Hough-val bérelt lakást, mindketten próbaidejüket töltötték. Nevelőtisztjük nem panaszkodott rájuk, sőt igen jó véleménnyel volt a társadalomba való újra beilleszkedésük előrehaladásáról. Nehezen hitte, hogy Travis megint bajba keveredett volna. Hough-ról inkább el tudta képzelni, mert labilisabb személyiség volt, ígéreteit tekintve megbízhatatlanabb. Egyetlen emberhez kötődött komolyabban, féltestvéréhez Ron Smith-hez… de őt egy éve a börtönben – különösebb ok nélkül – cellatársa megölte. Az eset óta Dennis Hough – dührohamai miatt nevelőtiszti javaslatra – pszichiáterhez jár.

McGee alighogy elkezdte a hallottak alapján a háttérmunkát, nyomra bukkant. Ron Smith-t Tony tartóztatta le egy razzia során. Föltehetőleg itt a bosszú ideje. Fölpillantott a monitorról, és szólásra nyitotta száját, hogy a hírt közölje Gibbs-szel, amikor Abby híváslokalizálóján megszólalt a csipogó.

- Gibbs! Jó hír – jeleléssel fejezte be: „Bemérhető az elrablók mobilja." Gibbs visszajelelt: „Szép munka, Abby." Abby megint a hallók nyelvén folytatta:

- Nincsenek mozgásban! Ha a váltságdíj átadásának lebonyolításából jól következtettünk, akkor nem az emberrablók az értelmi szerzők. Szerintem a megbízójuk, miután megkapta a pénzt, egyszerűen levette a bemérő-zavarást. Ezek szerint átrázta őket és „vak"-megbízásról van szó…

- Vak-megbízás? – kérdezte Ziva.

- Igen – fordult felé Abby – „vak"-randi, vak-megbízás. Azaz a megbízó és a megbízottak személyesen nem ismerik egymást – majd ujjongva ugrott Gibbs nyakába. – Visszakapjuk Tony-t! És szerintem, bármilyen hihetetlen, de a zsaroló szó nélkül átadja nekünk az emberrablókat.

Amint a kereső fixált, a csapat rohant le. Nem gondolták, hogy társuk ilyen közel van hozzájuk. Mindössze pár száz méterre az NCIS alatt is elhaladó csatornarendszerben.


	22. Chapter 22

Tony újra a nyirkos földön feküdve tért magához. Első tiszta gondolata az volt, bár ne tette volna… második gondolata pedig: „Papi, nem gondoltam, hogy igazad lesz a csatornával…". Próbálta szóval elterelni bajszos fogva tartója figyelmét, aki úgy tűnt, már csak egyedül van vele. Beszélt-beszélt, maga is szinte sokallta, de időt akart nyerni, bár még nem tudta, mihez. Már nem a fal melletti csőhöz volt bilincselve, hanem keze újra hátul, lába a bokájánál szorosan megkötözve: oldalán feküdt. Elrablója nem dőlt be a szövegelésnek, hidegvérrel hasra fordította, mint a régi időkben a kis Antonio játszótársa, a szomszéd kisfiú a szarvasbogarakat. Nem sietett. Elővett egy recés tőrt és lassan, nagyon lassan elkezdte a fekvő ember hátába szúrni… Tony olyan gyorsan vette a levegőt, hogy kiáltani sem tudott, a félelem megdermesztette, ugyanakkor lázas teste remegett. A fájdalom egyre élesebbé vált lapockája alatt, ahogy a penge csúszva haladt két bordája között, egyre beljebb… lövés dördült, Tony pedig egy test zuhanását érezte magán. A kés nem hatolt mélyen a hátába, talán ha egy-két centis sebet volt alkalma hasítani. Más helyzetben talán észre sem vette volna. A fiatalember a félelemtől így is csaknem elvesztette eszméletét. Micsoda szerencse, hogy kegyetlen halált szánt neki a bajszos… így lett ideje a megmenekülésre.

Érezte, hogy csuklóján, bokáján lazul a hurok, hogy óvatosan tapintva fordítják, tapogatják végig a hátát és vigyázva gördítik oldalára. Hallotta, hogy szólnak hozzá, hogy féltő kezek tartják fejét, simítják arcát. Ziva. Szeretett volna fölkelni, és ujjongva ugrálni, de egyik tagja sem mozdult. Kifejezéstelen tekintettel, rezzenéstelen arccal bámult, és már nem hallotta, hogy szólnak hozzá. Lassan szürke köd kezdte beborítani minden érzékszervét, és az őt ápoló orvosok érintését sem érezte már. Nyitott szeme semmit sem látott, és Ziva sürgető kérdésére érkező feleletet sem hallotta már…


	23. Chapter 23

_**Írjátok meg, hogyan tetszik! Légyszi. Nagyon várom. Akkor tudnám, hogy magamnak írok-e vagy mást is érdekel a történet vége. Köszönöm mindenkinek, aki eddig is írt commentet!**_

A mentős tiszt válaszolt: „Sokkot kapott. Mindent megteszünk érte."

Pár órával később a kórház intenzív osztályán az egyik szoba ajtaja előtt az épp akkor érkező Gibbs hallgatta, amint dr. Mallard a fiatalember fölé hajolva beszélget:

… szegény, Anthony, vagy ahogy édesapád nevezne, Antonio, neked aztán kijutott. Egy pestis, majd rá egy tüdőgyulladás. A pestis kitörölhetetlen nyomokat és sebeket hagyott a tüdődön… emlékszem, amikor bekékültél. De nem adtad fel. Dr. Pitt mondta, hogy nincs olyan, hogy túl késő. És igaza lett: bízott benned. Emlékszel? A tüdőgyulladás nyilván nem tesz jót egy legyöngült szervezetnek… Most én bízom benned!

Gibbs egy pillanatra megdöbbent, mert Ducky csak az alagsori boncteremben szokott így beszélgetni az emberekkel… majd hamar fölülkerekedett aggodalmán és megnyugtatta:

Menj csak Ducky. Vigyázok rá. Nem hagyom meghalni!

Gibbs egyedül maradt Tony-val. A betegágy mellett ácsorgott, hallgatta a gépek susogását, pittyegését. Nem. Nem sírhatja el magát. Pedig - ő maga is csodálkozva vette észre - igen közel volt hozzá. Bárcsak tényleg bizalom kérdése lenne. Elég erősen bízni és hinni benne. Hát igen, ez vagy megadatik, vagy nem. Önkéntelenül is próbálta elterelni figyelmét gondolatairól. Lement egy kávéért, úgy könnyebb lesz talán a várakozás. Remélte, hogy reménytelibbé is válik. Vagy mire megint itt lesz, Tony-ba visszatér az élet.

Fél perc múlva Abby érkezett, egy pillanatra megállt a küszöb előtt, úgy kukucskált befelé. Gótikusabb volt, mint valaha: korábban rendezetlenné rendezett két copfja igazán rendezetlenné vált. Hirtelen berobogott a helyiségbe. Nagy szemeivel könyörgően nézett Tonyra: „Kérlek, Tony, kérlek…" Sápadt arcára kiült a félelem… fekete ruhája és fehér színe éles kontrasztot mutatott. Tudta, mit mondott az orvosa, dr. Brad Pitt. Számok kavarogtak a fejében, statisztika. Végül megszólalt: „Tony! Most az egyszer nem érdekel a statisztika, és téged se érdekeljen! A pestis nem győzött le; most egy kis tüdőgyulladás meg se kottyan neked." Könnycsepp gördült le arcán: elmaszatolta, majd megsimogatta Tony kézfejét és puszit nyomott a homlokára. Barátja mozdulatlanul tűrte…

Gibbs kávéval a kezében érkezett, épp mikor Abby kilódulni készült az ajtón. A kávé Gibbsre fröccsent… Abby ránézett és eszébe sem jutott, hogy ezért Gibbs mindig ideges. Gibbsnek sem jutott az eszébe, hogy ezért ideges legyen. A lány a férfi nyakába borult, átölelte, és sóhajtva súgta: „Jaj, Gibbs! Mond, hogy túléli!" Gibbs egyik kezével a maradék kávét tartotta, a másikkal átölelte Abby vállát és gyöngéden megsimogatta: „Persze Abby. Persze, hogy túléli." – súgta vissza. Majd pár pillanatig együtt hallgatták a lélegeztető szabályos susogását. Gibbs tekintetével, a tudós lány válla fölött átnézve Tony arcát vizsgálta…

„Megyek, Gibbs!" – súgta Abby, majd mielőtt végleg kifordult volna az ajtón, visszanézett a fekvő barátjára. Ugyanazt látta, mint Gibbs… egy mozdulatlan, öntudatlan Tony-t. Amint az ajtó becsukódott, az idősödő tiszt leült az ágy mellé, egy székre. A megszokott keménység és zárkózottság kifejezése nyomokban sem volt föllelhető arcán.

Az orvosi szakvélemény alapján a fölépülésre fifty-fifty a remény. Nem lehet tudni, merre billen a mérleg nyelve. Majd az idő eldönti. Vajon jó barát, vagy ellenség ez az idő...? A jelen körülmények között Gibbs számára kínszenvedés. A bizonytalanság kínszenvedése. Nem volt megérzése - és ez határozottan zavarta. Tulajdonképpen hálás volt a zsarolónak, most nem érdekelte, hogy túljárt az eszükön, az egész csapat eszén, hogy nem kapták el - mert ha ő nemtörődömségből nem adja föl két megbízottját, akkor Tony-t nem kapják vissza egyben.

A volt tengerésztiszt csöndesen üldögélt, két tenyerében fogta kávéspoharát. Nem nézett Tony-ra, pontosan tudta, milyen a látvány. Annyira valószerűtlen, hogy megint itt fekszik a Betesdában, megint „tűpárna" lett belőle, ahogy ő poénkodott még annak idején; meg ahogy kiidétlenkedett McGee és Kate után a fertőtlenítő zuhanyzóba… Gibbs arcán pillanatnyi mosoly derengett… majd elkomorodott. Kate. Aztán Jenny. Szeme becsukódott, szája összeszorult, ahogy önkéntelenül nemet intett fejével. Most nem. Még nem következett be. És nem is fog – lassan mert bízni. Pusztán azért, mert egyszerűen nem történhet másként, mint hogy Tony nem követi Kate-et és Jenny-t. Ő marad.


	24. Chapter 24

twenty-three

Nyíló ajtó alig hallható zaja zavarta meg emlékeiben, rántotta ki félelmei közül. Tim érkezett. Halkan nyomta le a kilincset, és szinte osonva lépett be.

- Van valami változás? – kérdezte csöndesen főnökétől.

- Semmi. Mit tudtál meg? – tette Gibbs a kávés poharat a kisasztalra.

- A megbízóról semmit… ööh… ööööh - McGee ekkor egy pillanatra elakadt, mert észrevette felettese öltözetén a tenyérnyi kávéfoltot, de tapintatosan és azonnal elkapta róla tekintetét, majd Gibbs szemébe tekintve folytatta - …nagyon ügyesen járt el, a nyomokat úgy tüntette el, hogy a…

- McGee.

- Igen, főnök, a lényeget. A lényeg, hogy egyelőre úgy néz ki, a megbízó nyomtalanul eltűnt – közben McGee a lélegeztető gépre kötött társa felé sandított.

Gibbs magára hagyta Timet, távozóban így szólt:

- Leugrom egy kávéért.

McGee látta, hogy az előző adag serkentő nemcsak foltot hagyott, hanem még el sem fogyott egészen:

- Kösz, főnök – mondta magában.

Odalépett Tony ágyához… mintha megmozdult volna… közelebb hajolt és figyelmesen nézte. Majd megállapította, hogy valószínűleg csak képzelődött. Visszaegyenesedett és úgy álldogált. „Elég gyerekes vagy időnként, Tony. Sokszor inkább bosszantó" – az ilyen jellegű emlékek most nem zavarták. Sőt… inkább nagyon, nagyon furcsa volt, hogy ez az állandóan nyüzsgő ember ennyire nyugodt… ennyire békén hagyja környezetét…

- Nem gondoltam, hogy valaha is hiányozni fog a hülyéskedésed. Gyógyulj meg, Tony.

Észrevette, hogy beteg társa haja már nem olyan csapzott az izzadságtól, és nem is fürdik verejtékben. Talán csökken a láza… Hirtelen, megint úgy tűnt, mintha Dinozzo megmozdult volna. McGee figyelmesen nézte, majd megvakargatta füle tövét… talán ideje mennie. Képzelődik. Vajon mikor jön vissza Gibbs?

Ebben a pillanatban nyílt az ajtó, de nem Gibbs érkezett.

- Szia Ziva.

- Változás?

- Hát, nemigen.

- Mi az, hogy nemigen?

- Hát, az, hogy nincs érdemi.

- Tim, úgy mondd, hogy értsem! – vesztette el türelmét Ziva.

- Igazából azt hittem, hogy megmozdult, de azt hiszem, hogy tévedtem. Úgyhogy nincs változás. Sajnos. Éppen elmenőben vagyok. Megvárod itt Gibbs-et?

- Persze.

Ziva odalépett Tony-hoz, leült az ágya szélére és két tenyerébe fogta a férfi kezét. Így üldögélt egyenes háttal és nézte társa arcát. Hányszor látta már… de ilyennek még nem. Ilyen mozdulatlanságban, ilyen nyugalomban. Ha a sápadt arc visszanyerné színét és az a cső nem lenne… azt mondaná az ember, hogy alszik. És bármelyik pillanatban fölébredhetne. „Tony, kelj föl. Kérlek, ébredj föl." A lány becsukta a szemét. Nagyon elfáradt. Jó volt így üldögélnie, remélnie, Tony kezét a kezében tartva érezni a férfi jelenlétét… annyira társára hangolódott, hogy nem hallotta meg Gibbs érkezését. Ez nem vall rá. Gibbs tudta, hogy valami történik. És így is lett. Ziva hirtelen kinyitotta szemét, ránézett Tony-ra: „Te tudod, hogy itt vagyok" – szólalt meg.

Gibbs feszülten figyelt.


	25. Chapter 25

És valóban pár másodperc múlva Tony mozgolódni kezdett. Gibbs az ajtóhoz ugrott: „Hívják dr. Pittet!"

Ziva a nővércsöngő után nyúlt.

Tony arcába visszatért a szín, feszengett, teste nem úgy működött, ahogy azt megszokta, kényelmetlenül érezte magát… nem tudta, miért nem tud rendesen levegőt venni. Fulladozni kezdett. Föl akart ülni, Ziva próbálta visszatartani, de nem volt elég ereje a férfi erősödő, hirtelen, görcsös mozdulataihoz, aki ráadásul a szájából kilógó cső felé is kapkodott. Gibbs azonnal segítségére sietett. Visszanyomták Tony-t az ágyra, Ziva nyugtatta kétségbeesett társát. Érkezett két nővér is, majd pár másodperc múlva a fiatal orvos is ott volt.

Tony közben kifulladt, már nem volt nehéz fekve tartani – de arcára kiült a kétségbeesés. Dr. Pitt hangja nem volt erőteljes, mégis magára vonta a beteg tiszt figyelmét.

- Tony. A cső segít neked lélegezni. Ha úgy érzed, hogy menne nélküle, jelezd azzal, hogy becsukod a szemed…

Épp hogy befejezte a mondatot a fiatalember szorosan becsukta a szemét, majd szinte könyörgő tekintettel nyitotta újra.

- Oké, Tony. Akkor a következőt tesszük. Vegyél mély lélegzetet, és miközben kihúzom a csövet, fújd ki a levegőt. Ha megértettél, csukd be a sze…

Dinozzo szeme újra szorosan csukva volt, majd kinyílt. Nagyon elfáradt, elerőtlenedett a küzdelemben… a két nővér tapintatosan eltolta Gibbset és Zivát a fiatalember mellől és segédkeztek az orvosnak a cső eltávolításában. A művelet végén Tony szakaszos, száraz köhögésbe kezdett, majd a két nővér gondoskodása mellett visszahanyatlott az ágyra. Nyugodtan feküdt. Alig észrevehetően, mégis magától vette a levegőt.

- Dinozzo, Isten hozott újra! – szólalt meg mosolyogva dr. Pitt, majd a többiek felé fordult. – Most pihenésre van szüksége, de azt gondolom, hogy az életveszélyen túl van. Magától veszi a levegőt, és jól észleli, ami körülötte zajlik. Egyikőjük maradhat, de hagyják pihenni. A pihenés most nagyon fontos számára.

- Maradok – szólalt meg Gibbs.

Ziva hosszú, forró csókot nyomott Tony homlokára és egy rövidebb, forró puszit adott az ajkára. Dinozzo tekintete mindent elárult, amit arca a kimerültségtől nem tudott. Ziva. A ragyogó. A sugárzó. Az életerő. A kétség és boldogság egyszerre.

Ziva még pár pillanatig nézte, majd elköszönt:

- Értesítem a többieket a jó hírről. Három óra múlva visszajönnék.

Gibbs bólintott. Rendben.


	26. Chapter 26

Az elkövetkező egy-két órában Tony ritkán volt magánál, rövid ideig volt fönt és hirtelen aludt vissza hosszú percekig. Az elmúlt napokban Gibbs-nek volt ideje, hogy rádöbbenjen: szívében Tonyt fiának tekinti. A fiatalember éppen csukott szemmel feküdt mozdulatlanul, mikor homlokáról Gibbs letörölte a verejtéket. Eszébe sem jutott, hogy hallhatja, amit szinte önkéntelenül, suttogva mond: - Minden rendben lesz, fiam.

Tony, még mindig csukott szemmel, rekedt-szárazon suttogó hangon, de jól érthetően megszólalt:

- Jól hallottam, főnök? – majd erőt vett magán, résnyire nyitotta szemét, hogy lássa a hatást.

Gibbs taslira emelte kezét. Tony, amennyire kimerült állapotától tellett, behúzta nyakát… széleset mosolygott, és megkérdezte:

- Jól hallottam? Én a fiad?

Gibbs a taslira emelt kézzel ácsorgott. Fölfoghatatlanul új volt neki a helyzet. Tony meg sem próbált fölülni, párnájába süppedve mulatgatott, amennyire ereje engedte, majd hirtelen komoly tekintettel nézett Gibbsre:

- Nekem oké.

Ha nem is így képzelte, de mégis csak lett apja. Visszakapta családját.

Gibbs befejezte a megkezdett taslit – ami lett inkább egy gyöngéd paskolás. Tony számára a tasli eddig is Gibbs atyai szeretetét jelentette, és talán Gibbs számára is azt, hogy köze van ehhez a nagyra nőtt gyerekhez… ha eddig nem is tudta, hogy mi, most már biztosan tudja. A fiatalember elfáradt és egyik pillanatról a másikra megint, átmenet nélküli, mély álomba zuhant.

Mikor szemét újra kinyitotta, először azt hitte, álmodik.


	27. Chapter 27

- Papi, te itt vagy?

- Boldog születésnapot, fiam – Giovanni Dinozzo halkan szólt, tétován megérintette Antonio kezét, majd kifelé indult a kórteremből.

Mást látott, mint amit elképzelt, más fiút és más nyomozókat ismert meg ezekben az emberekben, nem olyanokat, akiket megvethetett, akiket lenézhetett volna. Fölismerte, hogy ő itt nem érdemel boldogságot. De nem akarta még egyszer szó nélkül otthagyni a fiát. Életében hatszor tudta boldogan kimondani ezt a mondatot… és most hetedszer. De nem, nem érdemeli meg, hogy többször kimondja. Még nem érte el az ajtót, amikor hallotta Tony gyenge hangját:

- Papi, csak nem elmész, most hogy negyven éves lettem? Ígérem, amikor végre föl tudok innen kelni, fölnövök! – a félhangos beszéd kifárasztotta.

Gibbs erre az ígéretre lemondóan fejét csóválta, de a félmosolyt nem tudta elrejteni. Mr. Dinozzo bizonytalanul elindult visszafelé. Gibbs át akarta adni neki helyét Tony ágya mellett, de az olasz intett, hogy maradjon:

- Köszönöm, de van hely a másik oldalon is.

Anthony Dinozzo legboldogabb pillanatai közé sorolódott ez a pót-születésnap, amikor két apát kapott egyszerre. Ott ültek az ágya két oldalán. Hol az egyikre, hol a másikra nézett, mint egy művész, aki a színpad közepén fürdőzik a közönség odaadó figyelmében, úgy mosolygott és pislogott hol ez egyik, hol a másik erősen őszülő emberre. Majd a kimerültségtől hirtelen aludt el, de ez már senkit nem zavart.

Hiszen Dr. Brad Pitt biztosította őket néhány órája, hogy Tony túl van az életveszélyen.

- VÉGE -


End file.
